


As You Wish

by ghostofviper



Category: NXT, Professional Wrestling, WWE UK, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Sexual Content, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Prompt request fulfilled for "As You Wish"
Relationships: Pete Dunne/Reader
Kudos: 3





	As You Wish

“As you wish.” That was all the text message from an unknown number said. You had no idea what it meant, or who it had even come from. Your phone vibrated in your hand and you looked down seeing another message from the unknown number.

“Marriott 10pm. Room 234.” It read.

“What the fuck?” You muttered out loud. Putting your phone away you headed towards the locker room to get ready for your match. Try as you might, you could not get that message out of your head and your curiosity was aroused. After your match you asked around, trying to determine if anyone had given your number out, but no one copped to it. 

Despite your misgivings and common sense, you knew you were going to go to that hotel room. There was no way you couldn’t. The curiosity would eat you alive. What did the message mean? Who sent it? How did they get your number? You had to know. 

After showering you dressed in a cute slip on dress and flip-flops before hurrying out to your rental car. Nerves were bubbling in your stomach as you drove and you kept telling yourself this was a really bad idea. You had no idea who was waiting for you, but you wouldn’t let yourself be deterred. Besides, the room was in a hotel full of the rest of the NXT crew so rationale pointed out it was probably someone you knew. 

Making a stop to drop off your belongings in your own hotel room, you then made your way to Room 234. Knocking on the door you waited, heart pounding in your chest, fighting the urge to turn heel and run. When the door was opened by none other than Pete Dunne you were beyond confused. Shocked even. You barely knew Pete. Had maybe spoken ten words to him though you found him incredibly attractive. Still, when he stepped back inviting you in with a wave of his hand you didn’t hesitate. 

“What’s going on Pete?” You asked taking notice of how handsome he looked in a light blue button down shirt and dark wash jeans. He was staring at you a slight smile on his lips as he looked at you as if he wanted to devour you. 

“Do you remember Friday evening?” He asked, circling around you slowly. You thought back to Friday evening, remembering you had been out to dinner and drinks with a few of the girls. The whole group of you had been having a great time, giggling up a storm as everyone’s sex life was put on display. When it had been your turn you had complained about your lack of decent sex, exclaiming you just wanted to get hardcore fucked and no one you had dated seemed able to do that. When your group was leaving you were embarrassed to find that Tyler Bate, Pete Dunne and Trent Seven had been seated in the booth directly behind yours and had heard every word of what you guys had been saying. 

You nodded your head slowly, acknowledging that you did remember Friday.

“Good. I’m going to give you what you want.” He said with a smirk, beginning to unbutton his shirt. “If you don’t want this, you better leave now.” You shook your head in the negative. You had absolutely no desire to leave, staring as Pete’s chest was barred to your admiring view. 

“I’m not like those pussy boys you’ve been out with. I’m going to fuck you hard. You will be hurting tomorrow, and you will be covered in my marks. Everybody will know that Pete Dunne fucked you.” He proclaimed tossing his shirt over the back of the desk chair. “I’m going to wreck you.” 

Making you whimper and a gush of wetness to pool in your panties. He looked over at you with a smirk.

“Unless you want that pretty dress ruined along with you, I would suggest you get naked.”


End file.
